The Kitty Council
The Kitty Council is the first segment from the eightieth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Garfield must appear before the "Kitty Council", who want to make sure he is living up to his expectations of being a cat. Plot The door bell rings, prompting Jon to think it is for Garfield, who believes it to be pizza the latter is expecting. Much to Garfield's dismay, the character turns out to be a feline courier, who gives Garfield a letter. It turns out that the "Kitty Council" has ordered Garfield to appear at the next sunrise for an examination. After throwing the letter, Garfield panics and recovers it. He becomes frightened by the letter's command and begins predicting his own doom. Garfield's breakdown is so severe that he initially refuses to eat the cake Jon had baked for him. While Jon and Odie remain amazed, Garfield claims to be so doomed that he has lost his appetite before swallowing the cake. When night comes, Garfield suffers from insomnia, stating that he is "one doomed pussycat" before leaving home for his trial. Odie wakes up and decides to follow Garfield. In the downtown, the Kitty Council begin handling Garfield's case, who is directly thrown through the door for the meeting, and forcibly given a place to sit. The council chairman explains that Garfield has been charged with "conduct unbecoming a cat". At the same time, Odie finds the council's meeting area. The chairman asks Garfield how many mice he has eaten in the week which Garfield counter-attacks by asking a philosophical question. The chairman maintains the pressure, now asking about the mice Garfield was supposed to eat in the month and the year. Garfield reveals that he does not really care about mice, due to his preference of lasagna. Concentrated interrogation reveals that Garfield has never eaten a mouse in his life, which confuses the council members. The next question is about Garfield's approach to dogs, if he has tormented them and caused them misery. Garfield claims that dogs hate him due to his tricks, before Odie appears and shows his compassion to Garfield in a typical manner. The council members are amazed that Odie seems to be Garfield's friend, despite the latter mentioning kicking Odie off the table. Garfield loses his will to defend himself and begs the council, on his knees for another chance to prove himself: "a normal cat", promising that he can change. After a brief confer, the council decide to give Garfield a chance; he is given one hour to find a mouse, bring it to the council and eat the rodent in front of them. Garfield and Odie quickly leave the council in search of a mouse, despite Garfield admitting that he has no idea, how to do that. Garfield starts looking into a public telephone book, only to find out that there are no mice restaurants with home delivery in the town. "The old-fashioned way" of seeking mice does not help either - the holes and garbage cans Garfield examines are all abandoned. A visit to the pet store ends up with Garfield thrown out of the shop by the shop keeper. Back at home, Garfield feels broken due to failing to find any mouse, not even finding them in cheese stores. The enlightenment comes when Floyd appears and states that he would like more appearances on the show. Garfield tells Floyd that he has a role for him before both go to the Kitty Council. Floyd tells Garfield that he has good taste prompting Garfield to say that he hopes so while Odie follows them. Back at the Kitty Council, Garfield is ordered to eat Floyd in front of the council members as Odie watches through the door. Floyd asks for his script before being silenced by Garfield. When told to have Floyd as a meal, the mouse gets frightened and Garfield suddenly breaks down. The statement about Floyd being Garfield's friend causes disappointment among the council. Floyd breaks the tirade, taking Garfield's side and explaining that Garfield's cat nature is proved by his regular amounts of sleep. It turns out, that the average cat sleep of 19-hours a day is just a short nap for Garfield, which is testified by a TV set, handled by Floyd. Garfield explains the issue of getting food, saying that Jon is said to be trained to provide better quality food than mice. Garfield's case ends up being dismissed before getting apologies from the chairman. On their way home, Garfield admits being Floyd's debtor and apologizes to him for the thought of eating him before Floyd decides to ask for more frequent appearances in the cartoon. Characters Main Characters *Garfield Major Characters *Odie *Floyd Minor Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Feline Courier *The Kitty Council members *Pet Store Owner *Cactus Jake (mentioned) *Binky the Clown (mentioned) Trivia *When told that there is mail for him, Garfield asks in French "pour moi?" *Garfield responds to the accusation of "conduct unbecoming a cat" in Dixie manner, saying "lil ol' me?" *The Kitty Council chairman speaks with moving lips, unlike the rest of the animal characters in this episode. *Floyd has brown fur instead of gray in this episode. *When met for the first time, Floyd mentions that Cactus Jake and Binky the Clown have more air time than he does in the cartoon. *One of the council members looks more like a lion than a domestic cat. *When the council chairman says, that a cat is supposed to sleep 19-hours a day, Garfield shows his amazement by asking "Only nineteen?" Goofs *Garfield leaves the house for his trial in the night and when Odie finds the meeting, it becomes dawn. While looking for the mouse, it seems like night coming to an end, and when Floyd is found, the time is cloudy day. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 5